Reason for desire for blood
|details = You have a job request from an astronomer. Much research has been performed in Europe on the subject of calendars but there is apparently a very interesting calendar in the new world as well. It is apparently related to their heritage. Could you go to Merida for me and find out about this calendar? |step1 = /Mayan and Aztec calendar/Merida/Resident near Gatekeeper/ Both Mayan and Aztecs have calendars from very early times. The year is made up of 365 days and 260 days. The two coincide every 52 years on the 365 day calendar. That is one cycle. The priests have read the stars and the Sun since ancient times. |step2 = /Two calendars/Merida/Resident/ The 365 day calendar is known as Haab and 18 gods control 20 days each. The remaining 5 days are inauspicious as they do not belong to any of the gods. The 260 day calendar is known as Tzolk'in, an important tool in daily lives as well as for ceremonies. Our lives too, are controlled by Tzolk'in. |step3 = /Even the Aztecs/Merida/Resident/ Aztecs too, use a similar calendar. You can check with the High Priest in Vera Cruz. He may be able to explain it in detail as he comes from a family of priests over generations. |step4 = /Only the name and year start are different/Veracruz/High Priest/ The Aztecs 365 day calendar is called as Xiuhpohualli and the 260 day calendar is called Tonalpohualli. Only the name and the beginning of the year are slightly different compared to the Mayan calendar. This means that Quetzalcoatl returns on the day of 1 Reed, of the Year 1 Reed in both Xiuhpohualli and Tonalpohualli calendars. |step5 = /The fifth son/Veracruz/High Priest/ In other words, Aztec life is the sun itself. The present sun is in its 5th generation. The 1st one was eaten by the jaguar, the 2nd one was decimated by storms, the 3rd one by a volcanic eruption, while the 4th one was destroyed by floods. We sacrifice for the strength of the sun so that the sun god isn't defeated by the forces of darkness. |step6 = /A difficult story/Veracruz/High Priest/ Hehehe, was that a bit too complicated for you? In other words, our sacrifices allow you to live. If it weren't for the sacrifices, the sun wouldn't rise and the world would die. The 5th sun is expected to be destroyed in a massive earthquake. |step7 = /Sacrifices are important/Veracruz/Resident near City Official/ You didn't understand the head priest? Such people indulge in complicated theories. All you need to know is that sacrifices are important. You must study the stone calendar of Axayacatl, the ruler of Tenochtitlan. |stepfinal = Mayan and Aztec calendar/Tenochtitlan/opposite of the large pyramid/ The Mayans and the Aztecs had the same 365 day calendars just like Europe. They used 260 day calendars to reinforce religious beliefs. The Aztecs also believe that the sun is life itself and needs to be kept alive with sacrifices. There seems to be a stone calendar in Tenochtitlan. |discoXP = 1027 |cardXP = 513 |reportXP = 600 |reportfame = 200 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = Go to Southeast Veracruz to reach Tenochtitlan |preQ1 = quest/Another world/Recognition/1/Archaeology/1/Sociability/1/Tenochtitlan (discovery) |subQ1 = quest/The 5th world/Search/6/Theology/8/Unlock/6/The Obsidian Knife |chainQ1 = |landarea = Tenochtitlan |seaarea = The Gulf of Mexico }}